To Live or Die
by crazydolly66
Summary: the new girl, Alex, has to destory the reason of the earth's end. If not everyone will die. So what do you choose, To Live or Die?
1. Chapter 1

To Live or Die

Chapter 1-

Narrator s POV

Alex was walking to her new school. It s called Louis David High School. She s in 9th grade. She walked around to the back of the school. She saw all types of groups. There were the science, math and reading geeks. (Different groups) There were the fashion icons and the Populars (of course) and the lonely. Plus much more.

Alex s POV

Where should I go? Then the bell rang. Thank god!! In my leather slippers, I ran inside the school.

Mystery girl #1 s POV

Who s that? She seemed confused. She must be the newbie. HAHAHAHAHA!

Alex s POV

I was running but stopped. I just remembered... I don t know my classes. So I toke out my class schedule and tried to ask for directions. Finally, I walked into Chemistry. At lunch, I sat at a table on my own.

Mystery Girl #2 s POV

I have to get this girl into a club before Sarah gets her.

Hey She looked up at me then back at her lunch.

I m Jessica I sat down across from her.

You shouldn t talk to me

Why? Then my hair started flowing across my face but she was still then she toke me inside the school.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6-

Alex's POV

"I can't let you get hurt"

"What?" Then people who looked like they were from G.I Joe smashed through the windows.

"Run!!!" Jessica ran then stopped to see the scene.

"Stand still and we won't shot" I didn't listen, I docked when they shot. So it hit each other. Then I ran to Jessica.

"I told you too run!!"

"I couldn't leave you, I just met you"

"Do you want to live or die?"

"I wanna live, but you should too"

"Come, it's not safe here" I toke her to my house.

"Sit and set a little profile"

"Ok" I went to get us a drink and something to eat. I want to tell her but first I have to trust her.

"Jessica"

"What's going on? Are you being chased after?

"That's what I want to talk to you about but if I have to know I could trust you: Can I?"

"I swear on my whole life that you can trust me"

"Ok, it may same funny but it's true, I'm a pixie" I looked down but all I heard was laughter. I looked up and saw her laughing. Before I could do anything, the agents came back but x2.

"Step back" She stepped back, so I did my change. When I was finished, I wore a black short sleeved top with a pink butterfly wing with a red stringed long sleeved under. I had jeans with designs of butterflies, lines and flowers with a blue and purple mini skirt on top. I had purple slippers and hot pink sparkly wings. My side bangs were pushed into side ponytails and a big one on top. With a butterfly wing sticker on my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7-

Jessica's POV

She's a pixie!! She's a pixie. Plus I love her wings.

"You were telling the truth"

"Yes, now go to my room and pull the emergency switch then come back" I ran to do as I was told.

Alex's POV

"You'll never get me alive!!!" I flew up and spun around. It created a dust tornado. All the agents were caught in it. So I flew down to the floor. Before I could run passed the couch, someone who lived gripped my leg.

"Let go!!"

"No your coming with us pixie girl"

"Never, you can't make me!!" I pointed my arm out and my charm bracelet twinkled. Then a wand came out.

"Eat me pixie dust!!" I sprinkled it over him.

"AHHHHHHHHH, NOOOO!!!!" He screamed. He let go of my leg and ran off to my room.

"Jessica? Jessie? Jess? where are you?" Then I heard screams coming from my room. I ran there then I saw Jessica tied up.

"Leave her alone!!"

"Come with us or she will"

"No, I can't"

"Then sorry, bye bye" They disappeared with Jessica. I flew to the broken glass window. I flew out of the house and to the school. I went to hide but forgot too. 2 hrs later, I started searching for her.

"Jessie? Jessie?' Then I received a phone call. I answered.

"Hello"

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Your home!!"

"No, I'm asking"

"Outside playing hide and seek"

"Ok have fun bye" Then I hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 8-

Alex's POV

I flew to the park, changed back to my clothes and sat down crying under a tree. Then a beautiful white flower fell into my hands.

"pretty" Then a note flew to me. It said:

Dear Pixie,

To find your 'friend' meet me at Cherry Hill Park. Be in your pixie form. Bring no one.

Mr. Mystery

"I know this hand writting anywhere" I ran to Sarah's house. I ran to her room when I was invited in.

"Sarah! Open this door!!" Since she didn't open. I did. With my pixie dust. Once the door opened, I saw Sarah smiling.

* * *

Sarah's POV

"I knew you were the special pixie from the time you walked into the school"

"what did you do with jessica?!"

"my people toke her away and you'll never find her" I disappeared but left a note. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Alex's POV

The note read to follow the pieces. I transformed and I flew after the pieces. It toke me to the tip of Cherry Hill. Then something shot me at my back. So I fainted. I woke up at a werid-looking lab.

"what happened?"

"your in my lab stupid pixie" I was connected to a lab chair in my pixie form.

"I'm gonna see what makes you tick" I was feeling tired. But then I remembered that I had 2 cups of coffee. So I widened my eyes. When she turned around, I kicked her to the control panel. She hit the switch and feed me. I jumped up but fell. I looked at my wings. They had glue on them.

"oh shot, now I have to make a run for it" when I turned around, a line of robot agents were heading my way. I jumpedup, ran there way and slided under them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" At the end of the line, I got up and ran to the nearest exit.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 9-

Still Alex's POV

"Oh no, I can't leave Jessica"

"you're not going anywhere" I turned around to see Sarah and her robot army.

"really?"

"I wouldn't move" She pointed her fingers at me and the robots toke out laser guns.

"oh"

"now you see"

"see what" I was standing as still as a staue. I wasn't going to die. Not here, not now.

"I always win"

"I don't think so"

"attack!!" The robots came my way. So I used karate. In 10 mins, it was just me and Sarah.

"what do you say now?"

"bring..it..on!!" Sarah came my way so I kicked her. But she toke my leg and swung me against a glass wall. I got up slowly.

"are we done so early?"

"no..of course not" I stood up and ran to her. She ducked but my attck went both ways. So I kicked her to a brick wall. We both bleed from our heads.

* * *

Sarah's POV

Jessiac was in the middle of us in a flash.

"Jessy!!" Alex was gonna hug her but she looked at us with bloody red eyes. The color of our blood.

"Alex, she's a vampire!!" She looked at me like I was crazy. When she looked back at Jessica, she had fangs and was ready to attack.

"unglue my wings" Alex whispered. I unglued them.

"now what?" I whispered.

"take some of your blood and throw it over there. She was pointing to a doll.

"no, that;s my favorite"

"we don't have any choice" I sighed. Then I did as I was told. Jessiac ran to that doll at lighting speed. The she started to bit her.

* * *

Alex's POV

Thsi isn't like her. Maybe she is a vampire. But I can't think straight. Too much blood. I toke Sarah by the hands and we fell to the nearest hospital. Lincoln Hoapital.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 10-

Still Alex's POV

(Inside the hospital)

The doctor was sewing up my head.

"ouch! Ouch!"

"almost.. done, just one more"

"Ouch!!"

"done" He toke the string and needle off my head. Then he wrapped my head with that hospital paper.

"finished, noe how did this happen?" I widened my eyes.

"is it secretive?"

" it's that me and Sarah were fighting so we pushed each other to glass walls" I shined my brightest smile. Plus, half of it was true. He wrote it down then he walked out the door. Then a teenage boy about my age came through the double doors. he looked so so cute.

"hello"

"hi" I didn't blink once. Not when it came to looking at his face. He had emerald green eyes. My favorite color.

"are you alright?"

"what do you mean?"

"does your head still hurt?"

"yeah, why do you want to know?"

"I'm a 14 yr old boy who wants to be a doctor"

"I'm a 14 yr old with no life" I giggled.

"what's your name, doctor?" I blinked. He laughed.

"I'm Micheal"

"I'm Alexendra, but you can call me Alex"

"ok, Alex..." He blinked at me. I felt my cheeks turn rosy red.

"how's the pain"

"it does hurt and I'm still feeling uncongues"

"you'll need to stay for a few weeks till your head recovers"

"will you come visit me?"

"of course, I have too"

"Then it's a deal"


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 11-

(Still Alex's POV)- in the hospital still

As he walked off I remembered something.

"Micheal!!" He turned around.

"where's Sarah?" He lowered his head then rised it. His eyes sparkled with sorrow.

"she's...dead" I swear I heard a bell in my head when he said that.

"how?" I asked with a very silent voice.

"she bleed nore than you. Then we found an infection on her brain. As we tried to take it out, the doctor touched something and she died" Tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't like her. She, because of me, is dead. It was sad. What would I tell her parents? More importantly, What about Jessica? Sarah knew more then me about...Vampires.

"are you ok?"

"no"

"I'm sorry"

"it's ok.." But then the floor started shaking.

"what's happening?"

"I don't know" Then half the hospital broke.

"what the hell!!!"

"we've got to leave!!"

"where?"

"I don't know"

"do you trust me?"

"yeah"

"can you keep a funny but true secret?"

"yeah" I got up from under the blanket and transformed.

"that's cute"

"thanks, where do we go?"

"we have to go to Japan"

"how"

"taking a plane"

"hold on to my hands and don't let go!!"

"promise" Then the floor below us broke off. We were flying.

"give me the directions"

"ok, go north" In 2 hrs, we reached the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 12-

(still Alex's POV)

"everything looks fine"

"for now" I landed us and we ran to the big and free plane.

"are you sure?"

"totally, do you know how to fly a plane?"

"yeah"

"you'll be our pilot" We got in the plane and Micheal started the engine.

* * *

Micheal's POV

Alex changed back to herself and headed my way. She wore a pink halter top that was wavy, skinny jeans and colorful high tops. Her hair was straight. All her jewelry was gold.

"wow"

"you like?"

'a lot"

"before we head for Japan can we pick up my bfs and there parents in Cali.?"

"sure and my friends + parents in OHIO"

"cool"

"let's move then" I ran down the breaking runway and then up we went. Firat we headed for Cali.

"off you go, I'll be back with my friends and there parents"

"ok don't be late" Alex started to run then she jumped. I was gonna scream. But she got in her pixie from and flow off. When I came back, Alex was giving rides to a girl with dirty blond hair. A girl with choclate brown hair and brown eyes was sitting on the floor. I opened the door and the girls came in.

"Micheal, this is Christina" She's the one the one with dirty blond hair.

"hi"

"this is Amanda" She's the one with choclate brown with brown hair.

"hi these are Jason and Nathan" In 10 mins, everyone was ready to set off to Japan. Alex sat next to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 13-

Christina's POV

Jason is adorible. Amanda said to go for it. But I'm afraid too. Oh no, he's coming my way!! Keep your cool Christy!

"hi Chrsitina"

"HI JASON!!"

"are you ok"

"yeah"

"so, you wanna hang out?"

"sure" Yes, he asked to hang!! He walked me to the back and we looked out the window. It was a beautiful view. It was better to be with him there.

* * *

Amanda's POV

I saw Jason and Christina in the back. That's romantic. But no one likes a quiet girl. Nathan came and sat at the seat next to me.

"hi Nathan"

"hi Amanda, what's wrong?"

"nothing really, but I'm always the one left out of everything"

"me too"

"what the f***!!"

"whoa"

"sorry, it's that you two are twins don't they confuse you too?"

"no"

"why?"

"as you can see..." We looked at Jason and Christina.

"he's a sweet talker and I'm not"

"ok, try to sweet talk me"

"ok, your hair is so pretty that it reminds me of candy"

"ok, that sucked, try another"

"your eyes are so sparkly that it's pretty"

"so you want truths?"

"yeah"

"you suck at sweet talking"

"I know"

"so let me help you"

"ok, how?"

"like this" I flipped my hair and twinkled my eyes. But as he leaned in the plane started shaking.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 14-

Micheal's POV

Oh my god, we're being hit!!"

"by what!?"

"fire balls"

"is that bad?"

"very"

"let me, christina nad Amanda deal with it"

"how" Then the plane rocked again.

"we don't have time!!" She headed for the door but i toke her arm, spun her around and kissed her. She backed away.

"bye" Then she headed out the door.

* * *

Jason's POV

Chrstina and I were holding on a pipe. then Alex and Amanda came on our way.

"Christina come"

"ok" Christina let go of the pipe and they headed to the door.

* * *

Amand's POV

Christina opened the door.

"ok, let's do what we're best at"

"luck" We held hands and jumped out. We transformed and flew up.

* * *

Nathan's POV

Jason and I ran to the open door. We saw the girls different. Amanda wore a pink and white short sleeved dress with matching slippers. her hair was wavy with a pink headband and her bangs to the side. She had a silver sparkly white heart neckalce on a gold chain. Alex wore a white short sleeved top on top of a pink sleeve-less top, white capris and pink + white slippers. Her hair was short and curly. christina wore a black and white top, a matching skirt and slippers. She had a black coat on top. Her hair was straight with her bangs to the side. They had purple sparkly wings.

"h.o.t- hot"

"yup"

"guys take a seat" We sat down.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 15-

Christina's POV

I flew up to the of the plane.

"ok, there's something up here"

"take care of it"

"Alex and I will do the front and the back"

"ok" I flew to the creature. It looked like a huge hairy rat. When it looked at me, it had bloody red eyes. Like Jessica. Alex told me.

"what?"

"whoa!!" It turned into a boy. He had silky black hair, ligth skin and green eyes. He had on jeans, a blue and orange long sleeved top and nicks.

"I'm normal see" He turned then faced me again.

"I'm Nicholas"

"I'm Christina"

"what are you?"

"a pixie and you?"

"a werewolve"

"nice, so why are you on this plane?"

"trying to remember december"

"why?"

"that's when me and my girl got together"

"you broke- up?"

"yeah" Then Amanda flew up.

"hi"

"hi, Christina, Micheal wants us inside and bring him too"

"ok" I toke his hands and we flew inside.

* * *

Jason's POV

I didn't like seeing Christina come in with another boy. But she's not my girl so I can't say anything.

"who's this?"

"this is Nicholas"

"hi"

"Nicholas this is Jason"

"hi Jason" I saw his bloody eyes. they scaried me.

"are you ok Jason?"

"yeah sorry" I walked back to the window.

* * *

Nicholas's POV

My plan is working perfectly. Now to kill them before they free the earth.

"Nicholas, I'm going to talk to Jason"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Still Nicholas's POV

"ok, who's the pilot?"

"Micheal, you can go through that door" Christina was pointing to the door.

"thanks" Christina walked off. I headed to the control panel. There, I saw a boy drive the plane.

"hi, I'm..."

Alex's POV

I heard micheal screaming. So I ran into the control panel. Micheal was lying dead on the wheel. Then I saw an animal eating him.

"Micheal!!" The animal stared at me then Nicholas toke his place.

"Nicholas!!"

"yes Alex"

"how could you?"

"I was hungrey for a human dish" He ran my way and turned into a werewolve mild-way.

Amanda's POV

The plane started rocking. I ran to the control panel. Alex was blasting fire at nicholas.

"Alex, what are you doing!!?"

"Nicholas killed micheal!"

"oh my gosh!" I blasted ice at him and he froze.

"what happened?"

"we have to get him out of here!!" We toke him from his froze arms and legs and headed to the door to get out the plane. Then the plane started to go down. FAST!

Nathan's POV

I headed to Amanda slowly. She was trying to close the door. I closed it for her.

"thanks nathan"

"no prob, did you freeze and throw Nicholas out the door?"

"he's a werewolve!!"

"so, ya 3 fairies"

"yeayh, but he killed Micheal!"

"not my bud!!!!" We ran into the control panel. Alex was trying to pull up the plane.

Christina's POV

I ran inside the control panel with Jason. Nathan was pulling up the plane and taking out the wheels to land. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Still Christina's POV

"Guys, what happened here?" They all looked at us.

"What?"

"You didn't notice the falling plane?"

"And everything else that happened?"

"Michael's deaf!!!" Alex screamed. She fell down.

"Alex fainted!!" They toke her out and we stayed with Nathan.

"Nathan are you mad at me?"

"Yes and no, now go take a seat and tell everyone else too we are going to land now"

"Um ok" Jason and I walked out and toke a seat. Everyone else followed. The plane went down in a flash.

"Whoa!!!!!!!!" Then we heard wheels touch the ground and the plane slowing down to a steady stop.

Amanda's POV

As everyone went out, I went over to Nathan.

"Hi"

"Hi, are you ok?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I might not ever see you again"

"Yea you will"

"When?"

"In your heart" He touched the place where my heart is. Then I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms on my sides. Then we made out. But then the door opened and we separated.

Jason's POV

"Hi lets go"

"Fine" Amanda left first followed by Nathan. But he was stopped by Jason.

"Dude I so saw that"

"How did I do?"

"Amazingly great, she's so into you"

"Really you think?"

"Totally" Then they headed to the others for the plan.


End file.
